kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurum
The Aurum (オーラム　''o-ramu'') are a species of aliens in Kid Icarus: Uprising not allied with any other God or Goddess. Though their actual names cannot be fully pronounced, Palutena revealed she took some liberty with how to call them. Appearance The Aurum vary in appearance. The majority resemble white geometric shapes with various features. The most basic form seems to be a white triangular drone Aurum. Types of Aurum Please replace the descriptions with the names when you have discovered them in-game, thank you. *Tribyte - A white, triangular Aurum that attacks with zig-zagging projectiles of energy. *Biota - An Aurum resembling a white Beamos from the Zelda series. It attacks with green and red orbs (that must be hit back with melee attacks.) *Aurum Fire Wyrm - The Aurum's copy of a Fire Wyrm *Aurum Specknose - The Aurum's copy of a Specknose *Aurum Skuttler - The Aurum's copy of a Skuttler *Jyok - an Aurum which is four poles bound together by an electric beam. It's only weak spot is inside it when it attacks. *Rezda - A square shaped Aurum sheild that allows only Aurum and their shots passing through. It's weak spot is it's center. *Plixo - An Aurum made from squares that can rearrange them into various shapes, such as a smiley face and the Aurum symbol. *Sio- Another one similar to Jyok that appears capable of producing miniature black holes then attacking with a laser. Mostly blue in appearance *Kolma- A large white Aurum shaped like a wheel, that fires the outermost tiles as projectiles. *A traffic-light style Aurum which counters whenever Pit shoots it. *Nukleen - An exploding Aurum that will damage friend and foe. *A diamond Aurum wrapped in a spring that either hops or levitates. To attack it jumps high then slams down on foes. *Aurum Monoeye - The Aurum were able to produce this basic foe when they captured some of the Underworld Troops. It is otherwise exactly like the Monoeye *Aurum Mik - Similar to above it's exactly like a normal Mick. It's mouth contains a green, square pattern. *Aurum Urgle - Based off a Forces of Nature creature, attacks similarly to a standard Urgle. *Aurum Brain - the main controller of the Aurum. *Zrink - Large slow moving Aurum shaped like hexigons. They get smaller and faster with each hit. They are more defensive than offensive. *Roz- A geen ball that flies at you to cause damage. It is indestructable. Referred to as 'Rozzer' by Palutena. *Aurum Cruiser - A giant ship-like Aurum that resembles crystals. *Aurum Generator - The energy source of the Aurum Hive. Resembles a Sun. In the story Created from nothing, the Aurum conquered various worlds and harvest their resources and life forms to improve themselves with each conquest. Apparently attracted to wherever destruction and corruption are found, the Aurum arrive to Pit's world by the war among the gods. The arrival of Pyrrhon holds the initial invasion force at bay while Pit fights his way in and destroys the Aurum Core. However, as the other deities and Pit fall back, Pyrrhon remains to hold off the reinforcement fleet. With the gods setting up a temporary ceasefire to deal with the invaders, Pit goes to the Aurum Hive to destroy its generator and have the entire battle station implode on itself. By that time, the Aurum have capture many of Hades's forces and created Aurum copies of them. During the final battle with the Aurum, Pyrrhon betrays the others by fusing into the Aurum Brain to obtain its power for his own agenda. As a result, the Aurum turned crimson in color as Pyrrhon uses them to attack the other Gods. However, the Aurum Brain takes control of Pyrrhon's mind before Pit destroys it and Pyrrhon uses the last of his power to jetison the remaining Aurum Hive to the other side of the galaxy. Whilst the Aurum are defeated, the Chaos Kin is able to reproduce the minor Aurum foes during the fight against it in Chapter 21: The Chaos Vortex, having apparently looked into Palutena and Pit's memories. Trivia *The Aurum appear to be based on a semi-common concept of aliens that assimilate or imitate other races. They share this as well as their "digital" theme with the Aparoids from Star Fox games. *'Aurum' is the Latin word for Gold. *During the initial fight, Pit mentions that the Aurum are "invaders from space". *Later on, during the second phase of attacks against the Chaos Kin, several Aurum are created that move similarly to how an LCD would work - switching positions with no in-between state. Pit even remarks, "those Aurum are doing a great Game & Watch impression" - with Viridi calling Pit a "nerd". **Pit and Mr Game & Watch both met in Super Smash Bros Brawl. **The Aurum could not entirely be described as an alien race. They can be called "drones" rahter than creatures. They are controlled by the Aurum Brain, which streams many commands to the Aurum forces. This why they cannot be considered an alien race. ** Category:Aliens Category:Enemies Category:Uprising enemies Category:Bosses Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Villains Category:Kid Icarus enemies Category:Kid Icarus Bosses